


Revelation

by PrincessMeow1989



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989
Summary: After James and Lily's deaths, you have to face secrets from your past. Secrets that caused a lot of pain are going to be brought back from the furthest corners of your heart. You have to learn to care for your nephew in the midst of a war that no one wants to deal with.
Relationships: Regulus Black/Reader
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

_Home again_...it should be a happy occasion but it wasn’t. You had received word from Sirius that James and Lily had been killed. Your older brother and sunny sister-in-law and best friend were gone and your sweet nephew was an orphan. 

Y/n, I have Harry but I need your help. Remus and I need you and you’ll need your family in the coming days. Please come home.” 

You had read the letter multiple times on the flight from the US back to the UK and felt even more guilty with each second. If you had just stayed home and didn’t run off to the state after your break up with Regulus; maybe James and Lily would still be alive. 

_Whether you were home or away if James and Lily were destined to die it would happen._

Remus’ words came back to you from the night before. You had spent an hour before bed last night crying to Remus over the phone. As usual, Remus was the one person that could calm you down. It could have been Regulus but he totally shot that to hell. 

Regulus was still a sore subject for you...a secretive sore subject. The two of you had dated “in private” since the fifth year. You thought that the two of you were in love but Regulus wasn’t ready to “let his parents down.” Those were his words, not yours. You were under the impression that after graduation the two of you would begin a life together as Jams and Lily did. When Regulus ended the relationship because he knew that his parents wouldn’t support it. There was no way that Walburga and Orion Black would be happy with their heir dating a Potter that was in Gryffindor. 

To deal with the pain of the breakup, you packed a bag and took off to America. You had left your brother and close friends in a state of confusion. They couldn’t wrap their minds around why you would just vanish in the middle of the night with literally no explanation. You played it off as some kind of “getting to know yourself” adventure and everyone seemed to believe it. 

Now here you were going back home to rejoin the order that Regulus was apparently now a part of. You were trying to think of ways that you would be able to be in the same room with him and not act as if the two of you once had a passion-fueled relationship. Did you still have feelings for Regulus? Yes, you knew that there was no sense in denying it. You also knew the first time that you laid eyes on him all of those feelings would multiply...I’m screwed. 

(1 hour later) 

Regulus stood beside Sirius and Remus waiting for your plane to land. He had no idea what he was doing by tagging along with his brother but here he was.

_You’re here because you love Y/n and are desperate to see her. You want to tell her that you were a fool for not manning up and telling mum and dad to bugger off._

Regulus thought as he tried to calm himself. The thoughts were truthful. He never should have let his family’s reputation affect his decision on how he handled the relationship that he valued the most...but he did. Now here Regulus stood a miserable lonely bastard with a brand on his left arm that he couldn’t get off.

 _Life sucks._

He had no family, no prospects of a successful future, and no lover. The life that Regulus knew so well had gone down the all-mighty porcelain shit hole in the course of one year. After finding out that her “heir” switched sides, Walburga banished Regulus from the family. Lucky for him, Regulus drained his Gringotts vault before his mother could leave him poor and penniless. Regulus could deal with the whole not having a successful future part. Working for the order should provide him some kind of satisfaction (eventually...maybe) The not having a lover part was the worst of all the three. 

Regulus hated the way that he felt over the past year that you had been gone. He had attempted to date other girls but it always went south. There was something wrong with every girl that Regulus went out with. 

_This one talks too much._

_This one has no personality._

_This one bit me when giving me a blowjob._

None of them was the one girl that he wanted the most. Not one of the girls was the one that Regulus knew...the one that he loved. 

“Hey grumpy, are you okay over there?”

Regulus looked up when Sirius spoke. Rolling his eyes, Regulus turned to face his brother with a sneer. 

“He’s so charming.” 

Sirius said with a smirk as he elbowed Remus in the side. Remus was used to the banter between Sirius and Regulus. It was mostly Sirius nagging Regulus and Regulus either rolling his eyes or calling Sirius a twat. 

“There’s Y/n.”

Sirius quickly said before walking out into the aisle. He smiled as you finally met his gaze. You quickly threw your bag down before running to Sirius and jumping in his arms. What you didn’t see was Regulus watching the whole thing with a furiously jealous expression on his face. 

_Is there something that I’m missing? Of course, she likes Sirius. Why wouldn’t she? He is sooo good looking! He has such a charming attitude._

Regulus thought bitterly as Sirius held you a little longer than necessary. Were the two of you in some kind of relationship that Regulus didn’t know about and if so why hadn’t Sirius mentioned it? Regulus would go ape shit if the two of you were dating...you were his...used to be his.

What Regulus didn’t know was the hug was purely therapeutic and comforting for the both of you. Sirius needed you as much as you needed him (in a strictly platonic way). You were as good as a little sister to Sirius and seeing you after James and Lily’s death soothing. Sirius knew that you needed the support as much as he did. 

Sirius didn’t want to think about the fact that Harry and yourself were the only Potter left now. His “new” family has quickly diminished before his eyes. Sirius had been so thrilled to finally have a family that loved him and now it was mostly gone. In Sirius’ mind, he had already made a personal pledge to make sure that nothing happened to you. He would make sure that both Harry and yourself were safe until the day that he died. 

You let yourself slide out of Sirius’ arms as he smiled down at you. This was the first that either of you had smiled in a few days.

“Look at you. One year across the pond and you are still as adorable as when you left.” 

Sirius said with a smile You rolled your eyes. This was typically Sirius Black. He always knew how to say something to make even the worst situations a bit better. 

“And you always know what to say. It's good to see you...especially now.” 

Sirius nodded, his face darkening. It was no secret to the two of you that the days ahead would be some of the darkest of your lives. Sirius pulled you into another hug. Pressing a kiss to the top of your head Sirius had to fight his own tears that were threatening to spill from his eyes. 

“We are going to make it. We have to for Harry.” 

You nodded in agreement. James and Lily made it clear that if anything should happen to them, they wanted Sirius and yourself to take care of Harry. The two of you, a couple or not, were the ones that would be the best fit to care for and love their son the most. 

“We’ve got this.” 

You said in agreement. Both Sirius and yourself sucked at making your true feelings known. It would be easier to say that the two of you were devastated and didn’t know how life would ever go back to normal...but you wouldn't...you couldn’t. 

Sirius finally let you go before wrapping an arm around your waist. 

“I have a surprise for you. I dragged Remus along with my grumpy brother. Don’t mind him, he just hates everyone equally.” 

The moment that you looked up and locked eyes with Regulus, your mouth dropped. There he stood...he was so close that you could run to him.

 _He hurt you. He doesn’t deserve a moment of your time. Kick him in the shins if he tries anything._

The sassy voice in your head picked up as your brain went into over-protection mode. As much as you wanted to hug Regulus, you weren't. You would admire him from afar. 

“Hello, Regulus.” 

He nodded, not saying anything. Regulus had a feeling that if he spoke, feelings that he didn’t want Sirius or Remus to know would spill out. He would look like a fool in the middle of the airport. 

Regulus wanted nothing more than to tell you that he had changed. He wasn’t the man that he used to be. If you would just give him a chance, he could prove it...or was he too late. Had Sirius stolen you from him for good? Would Regulus be able to watch the two of you as a couple? Hell no! Regulus would rather be killed or just die in some tragic way than watch you be his brother’s lover. 

_Sometimes dead is better._

Before Regulus was able to make a comment, Remus stepped in and pulled you into a hug. Regulus put his head down with an insolent frown. What he didn’t see was Sirius watching him with a suspicious frown. Why did Regulus suddenly look like a jealous lover? 

Arriving back to Sirius’ house, you were thrilled to automatically be greeted by Marlene and Dorcas. Both of your friends took turns hugging you and cradling you like a baby. 

“You look so pretty! Dorcas, doesn’t she look pretty?” 

Marlene squealed. Dorcas nodded. 

“Of course, she looks pretty. We’ve missed your face.” 

“Um, you two are kind of hurting my face.” 

You squeaked. Both Dorcas and Marlene backed away as Sirius stepped into the room with Harry in his arms. Your happy smile faded as you laid your eyes on your nephew that looked so much like his father. 

Sirius smiled as he placed the baby boy in your arms. 

“Harry, say hello to your aunty Y/n. She’s a doll, huh?” 

Sirius smirked as he noticed Regulus step into the room. The younger brother immediately locked his eyes on you. 

_Crap…._

He was dreading the moment that you met your nephew for the first time. Regulus dreaded seeing your tears and here you were cuddling the baby with tears in your eyes. He hated it even more that he couldn’t comfort you like he used to. When something was bothering you before, Regulus took care of it. He knew how to make everything better. Whether it be simply cuddling you, kicking someone’s ass in “secret”, or physical comfort...Regulus did it. 

“Uh oh, I think someone needs a change.” 

You stated, pulling Regulus from his thoughts. Sirius pointed to the little bedroom off of the kitchen. 

“That’s his room. Feel free to do whatever you need to. I normally put him down for a nap about this time.” 

You walked from the room with a smile leaving Sirius and Regulus alone in the kitchen. 

The moment that you were gone, Regulus sat down at the table and reached for the newspaper in front of him. Sirius, meanwhile, decided to ask questions about his suspicions. 

“So, Reg, I have a curious question.” 

Regulus didn’t look up from the newspaper. His dark eyes were focused on reading. The less that he had to deal with his brother the better off he was. He was too busy trying to control his emotions over you and didn’t have the strength or patience to deal with Sirius and his nonsense. 

“The answer is yellow and you are not a woman.” 

Regulus replied with a small smirk. Sirius gave his brother an annoyed sneer. 

“I’m aware of that fact and I have no idea what yellow has to do with anything. My question is what happened between Y/n and yourself?” 

Regulus looked up, obviously surprised. 

“Excuse me?” 

Sirius glanced over his shoulder to make sure that you weren’t listening. 

“I saw how the two of you look at each other.” 

Regulus resumed his “cool as a cucumber” attitude. Turning the page of the newspaper, he went back to reading. 

“I should ask you the same question.” 

It was Sirius’ turn to look confused. 

“Huh?”

Regulus snorted. 

“The way that you two go gaga over each other. It's disgusting. I wish James would come back from the dead to kick your ass.” 

Sirius blinked. The way that the two of you acted at the airport was typical “Sirius and Y/n” behavior. Anyone that knew the two of you would agree to that. It was playful fun between friends. Sirius didn’t look at you like…

_Oh my god, Regulus is hot for Y/n!_

Sirius’ mouth dropped at the thought. He quickly pointed at his little brother. 

“You like her! Have you two...done dirty things?” 

Regulus looked up. He placed his elbows on the table to place his chin on his hands. 

“To answer your question, yes we have done dirty things. If you think that you are going to be half the lover to her that I was, you are sadly mistaken. I bet she hasn’t called you daddy before.” 

The words left Regulus’ mouth before he could really think about what he said. Normally, Regulus typically was very calculating with what he said. This comment, however, just came out leaving Regulus feeling like a jealous 13-year-old girl who was deciding who could sit with him at lunch and who couldn’t. 

“Huh?”

Sirius questioned. Regulus didn’t blink or move. 

“What?”

Regulus replied, with a sneaky smirk. Sirius, meanwhile, stood with his mouth wide open as he realized exactly what his brother said. Regulus didn’t make any facial expression as Sirius scratched his head. How long had you been sleeping with Regulus? When did this happen and where was Sirius? How did he not pick up on this and you called Regulus “daddy.” 

Sirius would never think about his little brother in that particular context. He still saw Regulus as his innocent quiet brother who he assumed was still a virgin but obviously wasn’t (and he was apparently good at doing the “deed.”) 

_Regulus-fucking-Black is a kinky dude... it's always the quiet ones._

Sirius thought before speaking gibberish when he tried to question his brother on when and where this all started and how did he miss the memo? 

“Y-wh-she-where…” 

Regulus smirked before going back to his newspaper leaving his brother to question everything about a world that he thought he knew so well. He only looked up again when you stepped into the room with Remus behind you. The two of you were talking quietly and stopped at Sirius’ strange actions. 

“Sirius, what’s wrong?” 

Remus questioned as you looked between both brothers. Sirius motioned to Regulus then to you and uttered a strange slew of words that were mixed together so much that no one could understand. Had you not been so confused, you would have found Sirius’ over the top dramatic motions to Remus amusing. He clearly expected Remus to understand what he was talking about but Remus just blinked and scratched his head.

“Uh-huh.”

Remus politely replied and decided that he was not going to try to decipher what Sirius was freaking out for the moment. Once Sirius got himself together, Remus was sure that he would hear about _whatever it was._

__Regulus stood up with a pleased smile on his face._ _

__“My work here is done.”_ _

__You had a feeling on what happened. Sirius was just let in on the “big secret” and was having the reaction that you expected. If James was still alive he would either be doing the same thing or he would have Regulus in a headlock...it would be a real toss-up. Hopefully, somewhere in heaven, your brother wasn’t giving Lily too hard of a time._ _

__Waiting a moment longer, you turned and followed Regulus outside onto the front step. He was in the middle of lighting a cigarette when you stepped out with no coat on. Rolling his eyes, he didn’t want to let his attention linger too long but couldn’t help it._ _

__“Go back inside. It's cold out here.”_ _

__Regulus commented. He felt bad that the first thing that he said to you was an order. The last thing that he wanted was for you to get ill. You crossed your arms over your chest as the cold autumn air surrounded you._ _

__“So the first words that you say to me is an order. Is that how it's going to be?”_ _

__You questioned as Regulus took a drag on the cigarette before turning back to you. He groaned before tossing the half-smoked cigarette into the waiting ashtray. Pulling his coat off he gently wrapped it around your shoulders._ _

__You were clearly surprised by his action. Surprised and heartbroken was the exact feelings that you had going through you. The coat smelled just like Regulus always had from the time that you had gotten to know him. That comforting scent that always made your overly anxious nerves relax anytime that he was near you._ _

__“Um...sorry. Hello, sorry that I’m an ass.”_ _

__Regulus offered, clearly confused as to what you wanted from him. You sighed._ _

__“You told Sirius about our relationship didn’t you?”_ _

__Regulus shook his head._ _

__“Not exactly. He asked if we did dirty things and I simply said that I bet you haven’t called him daddy before.”_ _

__All of the thoughts came to a screeching halt in your mind. Regulus had actually said that to Sirius and now Sirius knew! You blushed at the realization that you would have to explain this to Sirius soon. There was also the annoyance that Regulus didn’t seem to mind letting his brother in on the secret but he couldn't open his mouth to his parents. Maybe you were right all along? Perhaps the relationship was just about the sex to Regulus and when he said “I love you” he didn’t really mean it._ _

__“You’re comfortable telling Sirius what we do in the bedroom but you don’t have the balls to tell your parents anything...lovely.”_ _

__Regulus’ face was unreadable for a moment._ _

__“I don’t talk to my parents anymore. You would have known that if you hadn’t run off to America.”_ _

__“You broke up with me. I had nothing to stay for. As far as I knew, you were stuck on being a death eater and wanted nothing more to do with me. Did you honestly think that I was going to wait around for you to walk all over me again? I’m not dirt under your shoe just because I am not some member of some super elite club of pureblood morons.”_ _

__Regulus didn’t expect the venom to ooze out of your mouth the way that it did. Now here he stood looking at you with an annoyed expression._ _

__“It looks like you’ve moved on just fine with my brother.”_ _

__You laughed at that comment...hard._ _

__“Sirius and I? Wow, you must really be fucked in the head if you think that I would date someone who is like another brother to me.”_ _

__“I'm fucked in the head? Did you really say that?”_ _

__Regulus snapped. You nodded._ _

__“Yep. Sure did. You know what, maybe I should date Sirius. At least, he was there for me. He wanted to make sure that I was okay and even offered to come to America to get me. You didn’t. In this whole year that we have been broken up, how many times have you tried to contact me? I’ll answer that...none. All that I have to say to you is, Regulus Black you aren’t getting your coat back.”_ _

__You turned on your head storming in the house and slamming the door behind you. Regulus stood looking at the place that you once stood with an annoyed frown._ _

__“Fuck!_ _


	2. Chapter 2

You stormed back into the house muttering about how much you wanted to kick Regulus in the shins. 

“Did daddy already piss you off?” 

Sirius said with a smirk as he looked up from his place at the kitchen table. He clearly could see that you were in a less than happy state but he needed answers. The scowl on your face told Sirius that he was lucky to not be killed. 

“You know if I didn’t adore you so fucking much I would bitch slap the hell out of you and yes he made me mad.” 

You said before sitting down across from Sirius. He smiled innocently before making a drink appear in front of you. 

“Is there booze in this?” 

You questioned. Sirius nodded.

“It appears that is what you need.” 

You laughed bitterly. Hell yes, you needed booze and Sirius needed to make sure that the drinks kept coming. If you got drunk, that would be just fine. Harry wouldn't be waking up anytime soon and if he did, Sirius could tend to him. 

“You have no idea.” 

You muttered. Sirius was quiet for a moment before finally deciding to speak again. 

“Y/n, I normally don’t pry into your life mostly because we know everything about each other but I am feeling a bit left out and confused at the moment.” 

You took a drink, knowing that it was time to tell Sirius the truth. All of your dirty and most passionate secrets were about to come spilling out to your best friend. 

“We dated for three years.” 

You replied. Sirius was clearly surprised. How did he and James not pick up on this? Were they that distracted that they didn’t notice you with Regulus? The better question was what did you really have in common with his little brother (other than an impeccable gift of sarcasm)? 

“Wow...so was it some weird sex thing or an actual relationship?”

“It was an actual relationship combined with mind-blowing sex that would make Satan himself blush. Do you remember my friend Samantha?” 

Sirius internally gagged at the word “mind-blowing sex.” To him, you were the funny girl that tagged around with the Marauders. Sure, Sirius was aware that you had lost your virginity but he wasn’t for sure to whom it was...now he knew. 

“Yeah the girl from Ravenclaw, you used to study with her a lot.” 

You shook your head.

“Samantha was actually your brother and I can tell you that there was no studying going on. Most of the time when I came back to the common room I was wondering if I had remembered my underwear.” 

You had to stifle a look at the expression on Sirius’ face. He was quiet for a few moments longer before speaking again. 

“So both of you are into some freaky shit, huh?” 

Taking a sip of your drink, you only batted your eyes at Sirius. 

“It depends on how you define the word freaky.” 

You said replied with a sly smile. Had this conversation been with James there probably would have been a lot of yelling and screaming. With Sirius, it was a pleasant yet uncomfortable experience that both of you should look back on and laugh. 

“Well, you call my brother _daddy_. That is some information that I could have totally gone without knowing. Now I can’t look at my little brother the same way. I'm going to call him daddy now just to witness his reaction.” 

Sirius was relieved when you smiled. 

“And that doesn’t surprise me. Let me make sure to find a camera because that will be an uncomfortable experience for both Regulus and myself.” 

Sirius grinned. 

“It was a very uncomfortable experience for me to hear earlier. Well...more like the rug being pulled out from underneath me. So, all jokes aside, what happened between the two of you?”

Your face darkened. This wasn’t a memory that you ever wanted to think about...the break up a week after graduation. It was like having the rug pulled out from under you. You still felt that way when you thought about it. Something had you convinced that Regulus was the one for you and maybe you still felt that way. 

While you were in America, you had tried dating others but it never worked out. You always compared them to Regulus. They were always annoying you, talking too much, and didn't know how to touch you. Unbeknownst to you, you were the lucky one. You hadn’t been bitten during a moment of what was supposed to be exciting. 

“Regulus decided that he didn’t want to disappoint your parents. They would never accept me because I am a blood traitor so bye bye Y/n.” 

Sirius frowned. 

“Is that why you took off to the states?”

You nodded. 

“That would be the reason.”

Sirius’ was quiet again. He was trying to think of some “big brother-like” bit of advice that he could give you that might be helpful but he couldn’t think of anything. Everything that he had to offer sounded a bit condescending or downright cold…

 _Positive one, Walburga Black won’t be your mother-in-law_  
 _Positive two, we don’t have to worry about James rolling over in his grave_.   
_Positive three,..._

Sirius was sure that there were positive number three and if you gave him time he could come up with more.

“Why are you sitting here in my brother’s coat if you are so mad at him?” 

You realized that you were still, in fact, still wrapped in Regulus’ coat. In your subconscious, you were enjoying having Regulus’ comforting scent around you. 

“We were outside talking and he put it around my shoulders before pissing me off. I told him that he wasn’t getting his coat back and he isn’t. I’m a petty bitch and am going to keep this coat like that gold-hoarding dragon from The Hobbit.” 

Sirius chuckled. He again realized how much that he had missed you over the past year. 

“Alright Smaug junior, go take your gold and hide upstairs because I hear the front door opening.” 

You jumped up and ran up the stairs as Regulus stepped in. Sirius took a sip of his tea before meeting his brother’s face. Regulus’ cheeks were pink from the chill of the evening. 

“Is that hot?”

Sirius nodded. 

“Just pour it on me.” 

Sirius smirked as Regulus grabbed the blanket that was on the back of the couch and curled up in it. 

“You know, a lesser man would have come back in for his coat. How are you doing, daddy?”

Regulus glared at Sirius before going to pour himself a cup of tea. It took all that Sirius had not to burst out laughing at the sneer on his brother’s face. Regulus looked like Sirius had force-fed him a lemon. 

_Y/n just missed a fine moment._

“Never call me that again! Maybe I don’t want to get punched in the face. Y/n is mad and I’m an idiot.” 

Sirius shrugged.

“You said it.” 

Regulus groaned sitting down. He wanted to apologize to you but he knew at the moment he would be better attempting to baptize a feral cat. 

“I was trying to do her a favor.” 

“Maybe you shouldn’t do Y/n any favors and let her make her own choices or possibly use the balls between your legs to tell mum and dad to fuck off?” 

Regulus’ lip twitched at this brother’s comment. It was so easy for Sirius to talk about telling Walburga and Orion to fuck off. He wasn't the one that had to be “the good son.” That was all on Regulus’ shoulders. Sure, now his efforts were shot to hell but Regulus was doing the right thing...the noble thing.

“Have you forgotten what is on my left arm? Y/n is an auror and she is going to be working for Moody soon. What a fucking joke we both would be. A death eater dating an auror...and the other way around. I did her a favor.” 

Sirius raised an eyebrow. 

“Well, you aren’t a death eater anymore. You are just acting like you missed your little nap.” 

Regulus crossed his arms, reminding Sirius of the little boy that would turn Grimmauld Place into a literal nightmare on Elm Street when he didn’t have a nap during the day. 

“She said...well screamed at my face...that she should have dated you because you would have been so much better to her.” 

Sirius winced. 

“Ouch. To be fair, she and I would kill each other. I would be better off dating you...with our family history no one would bat an eye.” 

Regulus didn’t want to think about his family's pureblood history at the moment. He had enough on his plate. 

“If you were dating me, I would kill you. Now I get to sit back and watch the two of you play house with James’ kid. Just a thought but you two may want to save some money for the therapy that child is going to need.” 

Sirius stood up and shook his head. 

“Nah, the little tyke is going to be just fine.” 

Regulus wanted to make a snarky comment but decided not to. 

“Where did Y/n go anyway?” 

Sirius pointed to the stairs. 

“Upstairs with your coat that is no longer yours. I would suggest leaving her alone unless you want to lose an eye. If you do bother her and lose an eye, I will forever compare you to a pirate.” 

Regulus stood up and moved to leave the room. 

“Yeah, well, fuck you.” 

Walking upstairs, Regulus poked his head hesitantly into what was your room. When nothing was thrown at him, Regulus figured out that the room was empty. He had no idea what he was going to say to apologize to you. If you didn’t want to hear what he was going to say, you would let whatever words that he has to offer go in one ear and out the other. It wasn’t like things were before. He couldn’t just grab you and have his way with you anymore. Things were different and Regulus wasn’t sure if they would ever be the same.

Regulus stopped outside of Harry’s nursery at the sound of your soft voice singing. Looking into the room, but not making his presence known, Regulus watched as you cradled Harry. He stepped back outside the door with his back against the wall. Had Regulus forgotten how peaceful it sounded to hear your voice? When you weren’t being sassy (and things weren’t tense) you were the most calming person that Regulus had in his life. 

_Don't take it so seriously, no. Only time is ours . The rest we'll just wait and see. Maybe you're right, babe, maybe. Oh no, and that's how summer passed. Oh your, great divide and range of green green grass. Oh, maybe I hold on fast, to you . Hello love, my invincible friend. Hello love, the thistle and the burr. Hello love, for you I have so many words but I, I forget where we were_

Stepping away from the room, Regulus knew it was best that he walked away for now. 

Regulus didn’t see you the next morning either. You were gone before he woke up. It was Remus that told him “gently” that you had decided to go back to work as an auror. Regulus hated the thought of that altogether. You had no reason to go to work With the Potter family fortune, you could live comfortably and raise Harry. It wouldn’t be your style though. You were probably doing this just to spite him. 

Your choice of being an auror was the topic of the first fight that the two of you had as a couple. It was funny, especially now, for Regulus to think that the first fight happened weeks before the breakup. Now he should have seen it was the beginning of the end. 

_“You’re what?!”_

_Regulus snapped. The two of you had met at the top of the astronomy tower. Graduation was a few weeks and you decided to drop the bomb of your career to be._

_“You heard me. It's what I want to do, Reggie.”_

_“You do realize what I am right? I don’t think that it will be looked upon very highly for you to have a boyfriend that is a death eater.”_

_You smirked._

_“No one technically knows anything right now as it is so…_

Regulus pulled himself out of his memory when you stepped into the kitchen with Marlene McKinnon on your heels. Sirius quickly leaned over and playful elbowed Regulus in the side with a smile that said, there is your woman.

“I’m an idiot. I never should have broken up with him, Y/n. I’m just a mess.” 

Regulus watched as your eyes fluttered in his direction before looking away...as if he were not even in existence. 

“Marlene, there is hope. It comes with batteries. Trust me, no man is worth that much aggravation. I understand why Dorcas loves women. Let me tell youI am a big supporter of the lesbian community. I wish that I was a lesbian.”

Sirius, Regulus, and Remus both looked up at that. It took all that you had not to laugh at the expression on the face of every man in the room.

“What?”

Remus questioned. You put your bag down before turning to face Remus and a very amused Sirius. 

“Like gay guys, they really have it made. So think about it, you’re a guy and your with a guy who has the same interest as you that's like a win-win situation. First of all, you both like to have a lot of sex and if you’re both interested in sports you can go to hockey games, football games, quidditch matches. It's all blowjobs and ball games.”

Sirius immediately started laughing so hard that he almost fell out of his chair. This was going to be one of those Y/n conversations that he had missed so much over the past year. 

“Blow jobs and ball games?” 

Remus questioned, stifling a laugh, before turning to Sirius wondering if his lover was going to make it through this conversation. You, meanwhile, smirked over the top of the drink that Marlene handed you. 

“Sweetie, no matter the sexual orientation every relationship goes great until the both of you start having secret evil plans to piss each other off. This doesn’t apply to Sirius and Remus because you two are the perfect relationship having freaks.” 

Sirius grinned. 

“You think so??”

You groaned. 

“Buzzkill, Marlene. So what you are saying is even if you and I were doing each other, we would be doomed?”

Marlene nodded before deciding to use your comment. 

“There is hope. It comes with batteries.” 

You were watching Regulus out of the corner of your eye. He was only blinking with a small amused smirk on his face. Clearly, he had no idea that this was the conversation that everyone in this room had on a regular basis. 

“I’m going to take a nap.” 

Sirius stood up to take his empty cup to the sink. 

“Remus and I are taking Harry clothes shopping. Do you have any requests on what not to buy?”

You shook your head. 

“I think that you two will be just fine. Marlene, what are you doing tonight?” 

Marlene was gathering up her sweater and handbag. 

“Going to find a new boyfriend that runs on batteries.” 

You gave her a thumbs up before turning and walking out of the room.

(1 hour later…)

You lay awake staring at the ceiling. From the time that you had laid down, your mind was on Regulus. Being back in the same house was quickly wearing on you. Every moment that you looked at him, you wanted nothing more than to get your hands back on your former lover. 

_Face it, princess, you still love him and want nothing more than to fuck his brains out._

You could take your own advice and invest in a good vibrator. It wouldn't be good enough though. Nothing would be as good as the real thing. 

There is nothing wrong with teasing Regulus and let him see what he’s missing. 

That could be the most promising advice that you could give yourself at the moment. Sitting up, you let your eyes fall to the trunk that was in the corner. It was the one trunk that you hadn’t unpacked yet. You knew inside was one of Regulus’ school white dress shirts. After one very steamy sex meet up, you may have just taken it back to the Gryffindor tower with you. 

You didn’t want to think about how over the past year that you would wear that shirt when you wanted to feel close to Regulus again. 

_Don’t be a buzzkill._

You thought as you shook the thoughts from your mind. Grinning evilly, you slid your dress, bra, and knickers off before opening the trunk and looking for the article of clothing that you needed. 

Stepping outside of your bedroom door, you stood dressed in only Regulus’ shirt unbuttoned halfway with nothing else underneath. You had sent Sirius a message and told him to take Harry out for ice cream. This would be enough to keep Remus and Sirius out for a bit longer. You would have enough time to work your “magic.” 

You peaked your head around the corner before walking into the living room. Regulus sat rather unsuspectingly minding his own business with a book on his lap. You weren't sure what would happen after this incident took place. Were you ready to take Regulus back and risk having your heart broken again? You weren't sure 100%. Time would have to tell on that one but getting laid for the first time in years sounded nice. 

_Time to put this plan into action_

The moment that you walked casually through the living room you were never more thankful to be such a good actress. You were able to keep your face straight without blushing when Regulus looked up and dropped the drink that he was holding in his free hand. The only regret that you had was that you couldn’t see the expression on his face. You have paid money to be able to see what his face looked like. 

Casually, you walked into the kitchen acting as though you didn’t see him. You had no idea what you were going to do in the kitchen. After standing still for a moment, you opened the refrigerator to look for some mystery item that would catch your eye. You had been pawing through the refrigerator for all of three seconds when you heard Regulus’ voice.

“One question, is that my shirt?”


	3. Chapter 3

One question, is that my shirt? 

You looked up from the refrigerator keeping your face as innocent as possible. Regulus stood in the kitchen doorway with his arms crossed in the dom-like manner that made your heart pound. 

_My plan is about to work so well._

You thought gleefully before looking down at your body. 

“So it is.” 

You replied with an innocent smile. Regulus crossed the room and lifted you onto the kitchen counter. 

“You’re playing with fire, little girl.” 

The tone was teasing...teasing and oozing with passion. Reaching out, you yanked him to you by his shirt. 

“Maybe I want to... _daddy_ .”

The word left your mouth before you even thought about it. By the way that Regulus smirked, you could tell that he was assumed. Your hand went to the buttons of the shirt When you put it on you had only buttoned it halfway now you were more than happy to take it off. 

“Leave it.” 

Regulus ordered as he forcibly spread your legs and shoved a hand between themes. You gasped as his middle and index finger stroked over your clit and down to your entrance. 

“No panties? Love, you are definitely playing with fire. If we do this, you know there is no stopping right?”

“I don’t think that I would be sitting her butt booty naked on the kitchen counter if I didn’t need a good fucking. Now take my heart like a man.” 

That was all Regulus needed to hear. The last thing that he needed was you getting mad at him after the two of you had mind-blowing sex but since you gave him the green light...he was about to rock your world. 

Regulus’ mouth was on yours kissing you hungrily. A year of pent-up passion between the two of you was finally flowing free. If either of you needed any sign that there were still “feelings” between the two of you here it was. 

Your hands were fumbling with the buttons of the black button-down that Regulus was wearing. He groaned when you missed one button for the third time. 

“Hold on.”

He said softly before yanking the shirt over his head and tossing it on the floor before going for the buckle of his pants. Tossing his hair over his shoulder, Regulus tilted your face back to his. 

“Eyes up here, sugar. I have missed those pretty lips...fuck I have missed everything about you.” 

“I’ve missed you too. Just fuck me already.” 

You replied against Regulus’ mouth as he moved to kiss you again. Regulus pulled you off of the counter and gently shoved your top half down onto the surface. 

“Soon.” 

He commented before grazing your neck with his teeth. making your squirm against his body. It would be so easy to mark you up. Regulus could leave enough love bites so every man in the house would know that you were off-limits. Not that he really had the need to worry about any other man in the house trying to get you. Sirius was too busy charming Remus (that didn’t mean that Regulus had totally stopped worrying about his brother possibly developing feelings for you in the future). His cock was hard against your ass. 

“Baby, you feel so good.”

Regulus moaned, rubbing his cock down the line of your ass. He pushed you forward, to push two fingers into your aching core. You cried out and was thankful no one else was home. Regulus’ fingers pushed deeper. Regulus finally placed his fingers with his cock...what you really wanted. Your pussy stretched to accommodate his size. Had you really forgotten about how good he felt when buried deep inside of you?

The two of you were so busy fucking that neither of you noticed Sirius step into the kitchen and freeze. He watched for a few moments, blinking, before turning and going to join Remus making a mental note on where to sanitize the next morning. Sirius at least had some gossip to share (Remus, you will never believe who I saw fucking in the kitchen. Okay, yeah, it was Reg and Y/n...I think she was wearing his shirt too.) 

You, meanwhile, were so focused on the feeling of the head of Regulus’ cock cramming against your cervix that you couldn’t focus on much else. Regulus snaked a hand around your waist to toy with your clit. 

“Come, princess.”

Regulus groaned against your back. The moment that he pressed down on your clit, you came without having to be told twice. You knew better than to make Regulus tell you twice. If he had to tell you twice, your ass would be red and raw. You weren’t for sure if he would do that tonight since this was the first fuck in so long. You decided not to press your luck as Regulus came inside of you. He collapsed on your back, holding onto you as tight as the pulsating died out.

“God damn, love, you know how to make me feel like a man.” 

You pressed a kiss to Regulus’ wrist as he reached down his free hand to tug his pants back up. 

“I’m sorry for everything that I did. This may be a shitty time to say it but I am.” 

You slowly turned in his arms for a kiss. 

“Let's just have fun. We can talk tomorrow.” 

The next morning brought more drama than it did making up. You woke up with Regulus’ arm around you. The bed was nice and warm, almost encouraging you to snuggle back against Regulus and go to sleep, however, a voice caught your attention. It sounded like your old work partner from back in the states...Michael. 

Wiggling out of Regulus’ arms you quickly pulled on your abandoned clothes. 

“Where are you going?” 

Regulus groaned, opening one eye to look at the clock 8:45. He never slept this late but today could be the one exception. 

“I heard something downstairs.”

You quickly walked downstairs to where the voices were coming from. Sure enough, there sat Michael beside Moody. Sirius turned with a smile, 

“Someone missed you.” 

Michael jumped up and pulled you into a bone-breaking hug. 

“What are you doing here?”

You asked with a smile. To say that you were surprised, would be an understatement. You assumed that when you told Michael goodbye, it was actually goodbye.

Michael was another interesting topic for you. He reminded you so much of Regulus (sarcasm) and Sirius (everything else) mixed together paired with an LA street smart cop. Had you not been so hurt over Regulus’ breaking up with you, you may have given Micahel a chance. The breakup had taken a lot out of you, including your ability to consider dating someone else. That didn’t mean that Michael didn’t try. He tried hard! The poor guy tried to charm you nonstop with no giving up insight. 

“I woke up a couple of days ago and thought that it was time for a change of scenery. I heard London was nice, so here I am.” 

“A move across the ocean is more than a change of scenery.” 

You replied. Michael grinned. 

“Well, a girl could have influenced my decision.” 

Sirius was watching the whole thing with a raised eyebrow. You hadn’t mentioned some other guy that could be crushing over you….especially last night when his little brother was fucking you senseless a few feet away from where you stood now. 

Before Sirius could say another word, Regulus stepped into the kitchen and his eyes immediately landed on Michael. He clearly saw the way that the dude had his hands wrapped around your waist. 

“Y/n, what the hell?”

You winced before turning to face Regulus. One look at him, told you that he was pissed (even though he has no reason to be). It didn’t matter how good Michael was to you or how bad Regulus was to you, you would always choose Regulus. 

“Reggie, everything is fine.”

You said before going to join him. Pressing a kiss to his cheek, you had the bright idea that this could be your perfect chance to show Regulus that you could easily be stolen from him if he didn’t treat you right. He would have to be willing to fight for you if the relationship were to work and sustain itself. Maybe it was cold and childish but it could work. 

“Who’s the tool?”

Regulus asked slowly. Micahel frowned. 

“My name is Michael. I’m her work partner from America. I’ve been transferred here on assignment.” 

Regulus raised an eyebrow before letting himself regain his cool composure 

“Well, isn’t that special. You’re an American? Just an FYI, the steering wheel in the car is on the other side and you lot drive on the wrong side of the road.” 

Sirius quietly snorted and had to put his head down. That had to be one of the more savage takedowns that he had seen Regulus offer in some time...and it was brilliant. 

You, meanwhile, were looking at Regulus out of the corner of your eyes while Michael faked a smile. 

“Yeah, kind of figured that out. Thanks for the info. You are? I didn’t catch your name.” 

“Regulus.” 

Regulus kept his response basic. The least this idiot knew about him the better off things would probably be. 

Michael meanwhile nodded suspiciously. He knew Regulus’ name well. This was the boyfriend. It all made sense now. Michael couldn't help but be curious if the two of you had already worked all of your issues or if this was just a “fuck and play” thing? If it was the latter of the two then Michael still had a chance with you...and Regulus could go fuck himself. 

“Oh, you’re the boyfriend.”

Regulus nodded.

“Yeah, that’s me. I’m her boyfriend.” 

You gently patted Regulus’ shoulder before focusing your attention back on Michael.

“Okay, that’s enough you two. Regulus, I’m going to take a shower. Sirius, make sure no one dies while I’m gone. 

Sirius nodded. You knew that it was stupid to leave the room but the more Regulus and Michael got to know each other the better things would work in your favor. Should you feel bad for essentially using Michael like a piece of meat to make Regulus jealous? You knew the answer was definitely yes now. 

You had been out of the room for a few moments when Remus decided to be the first one to speak. 

“Let's all sit down.” 

He had a feeling that things were about to get interesting. Remus caught Sirius’ gaze before motioning toward Regulus as if telling him to “mind his brother.” 

Michael sat down at the table keeping his “sunny” disposition. His attention was on Regulus who was muttering in French to the male on his right. Michael had a feeling that they were talking about him too based on how the other brother, introduced as Sirius, was laughing. 

“I think London is a lovely city. It's nice compared to Los Angeles but I don’t see as much to do.”

Regulus smirked up. 

“Maybe you should have stayed in LA. I hear there are great street gangs to join.” 

Michael’s pleasant smile faded. 

“I’m an auror. That would be a little illegal. Is that a dark mark on your arm there Regulus? You were a dark wizard?” 

Regulus glanced down at his left arm where his dark mark was clearly visible before looking up. 

“Ah, so that’s what that is. There is no getting past you. To answer your question, yes I was a dark wizard...speaking of which would you like to see some real dark magic? I can show you…” 

Michael’s cheeky smile faded as Regulus stared at him not blinking. Slipping his hand into his jacket, he decided to wrap a hand around his wand. Michael was still trying to figure out if he was actually in any danger or if Regulus was just screwing with him. 

“Okay, Reg, that’s enough. You’ve made him shit his pants. Go take a shower with Y/n. I’m sure with her being all wet and slippery that she would love to see you.”

Sirius commented, breaking Regulus’ stare on Michael.

“Great idea, Sirius.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to the tv show Rescue me for a scene used in this chapter

Hot water washed over your body. You sighed as the scaling liquid washed over your skin. There was nothing like scalding your skin off to make you feel like a new person. You were so lost in your enjoyment that you didn’t notice Regulus step into the shower behind you (or so Regulus thought).

“I know that you're there.”

You said with a smirk before turning to face your lover. Regulus stepped under the water and made a few before reaching out and turning the heat down. 

“It's no wonder that you look like a strawberry after a shower.”

He commented before leaning down to suck at your neck. The moment that he had stepped into the room and heard the shower running, all Regulus could think about how pink you were anytime it was shower time. He never expected to have the chance of being this close to you again. If he had to have some of his skin burnt off to enjoy the moment, so be it. It was probably healthier for him to be here than downstairs plotting Michael’s demise. 

You giggled before gently pulling away from Regulus. This time you looked a bit more serious. 

“You didn’t kill Michael, did you? You look far too thrilled.” 

Regulus rolled his eyes. He could say yes to see how long it would take you to hop out of the shower and race downstairs to check on the little fuck. 

“I wish that I killed the twat.”

“Regulus.” 

You hissed his name as he gave you a sassy eye roll. There was the jealous boy that you had fallen head over heels in love with. 

“Why did he come here? We don’t need some LA cop in our ranks. We have enough personality going on around here as it is.” 

“Regulus, please. I didn’t know that Michael was planning it either but he’s going to be working with me. We need to keep things semi-friendly around here.” 

Regulus normally was very careful with what he said but the jealous lover in him was coming out. He didn’t know just what you had been doing with Michael over the past year? Had the little creep touched you? If he had, Regulus was going to rearrange his face without magic. 

“I don’t like him.” 

You reached for the shampoo bottle with an eye roll.

“You don’t like anyone, love.” 

Regulus shrugged. It was a true statement. There were very few people that he liked in the world. You were the one that he liked willingly. He had to like Sirius. Remus was okay enough but they weren’t pals. James...if your brother was alive there was a good chance that neither he nor Regulus would have anything good to say about each other. Michael was just another name for Regulus to add to his “do not like” list. 

“There are reasons for that. He isn’t taking what's mine.”

You put the bottle down and turned to Regulus. 

“So this isn’t just a sex thing going on?”

Regulus sighed and muttered “fuck me” under his breath. He shoved his messy hair away from his face before reaching out to you. 

“No, darling, this isn’t just a sex thing. I was fucking idiot for letting you go the first time. I told you this last night...or I had intentions to...we just started fucking before I could get it out. What can I say? Once I’m inside you I can’t think straight.” 

“That sounds like just sex to me.” 

Regulus was silent for a moment. Maybe his normal witty brand of humor wasn’t going to cut it this time. Maybe for once, he needed to show you his soul? Why was that so hard? Talking about his feelings didn’t come easily and normally you were the same way. Tonight, however, it wasn’t the case. Maybe the past year had really fucked with you more than Regulus knew?

He waited a moment or two before reaching out and shutting off the water. Regulus quickly wrapped a towel around his waist and wrapped another around your body. Reaching out he gently lifted you out of the tub and into his bedroom. 

Sitting down on the bed, Regulus didn’t move to let you go. 

“I want you to listen to me and listen well because this conversation isn’t an easy one. Y/n, I regret not being honest with my parents or myself about the way that I feel for you. It was childish especially since we had been together so long. It wasn’t easy for me when you ran away. I thought that I had lost everything.,.every shot of ever fixing this. I told my parents about us. That’s why I'm here now. They said that I could let you go or leave the family. I chose you, even though you weren’t here. I don’t regret it.” 

Your mouth dropped. This was everything that you had wanted to hear and then some. 

“You really told your parents?”

Regulus nodded.

“I did. When you didn’t immediately come back, I figured that you didn’t love me just as much as I thought that you did.” 

“I still love you. You know how...feisty. You have no idea how flattered that I am to know that you stood up to your parents. Regulus, you don’t have to worry about Michael. There is nothing going on there.”

Regulus smiled. 

“Good, well, I am going to apologize in advance but there is a very good possibility that I will still clash with him in the future.” 

This you didn’t doubt. You had a good feeling that you would have ringside seats to Regulus making Michael’s life hell on a daily basis. There was also the very real chance that Michael would go right back after Regulus. 

“I wouldn’t expect anything different.” 

Over the following weeks, you began to see that you were right about your thoughts. Michael and Regulus found any opportunity to make each other’s lives miserable. Regulus would usually lay off when you asked him. He would wait until you were out of the room then turn back to making Michael question just why he left LA. 

Another source of tension in your life was learning how to co-parent baby Harry with Sirius. It was silently decided that he was going to be the “fun” god parent while you were going to be the one that would have to take care of the less fun things. The two of you were going to have to think of some kind of relatable system that the both of you could agree upon. Life couldn’t be all ice cream and candy! (No matter how much Sirius wanted to act like it was)

After a brutal day of work, you were looking forward to nothing more than a hot bath and conning Regulus into watching some cheesy movie while cuddling. 

“Hey, you, bad day?”

You looked up to meet Sirius’ gaze. You only nodded as Remus offered to make you a nice cup of tea. Declining the offer you sat down in a huff. You were thankful that Michael was on third shift that evening and you wouldn’t have to face him. Today, you just didn’t have the energy to listen to Regulus and Michael pledging to kill each other. 

“Something like that.” 

Sirius grinned.

“At least you have a loving family to come home to.” 

You rolled your yes wanting to throw something at your best friend. 

“Whatever.”

Sirius faked an expression of mock-hurt.

“Why don’t you tell Remus and me what's eating you then you can go upstairs. Regulus can smack you around a bit, you can call him that name that makes me gag, and things will be normal in our world.”

You sighed.

“So Kingsley and I are called to this apartment complex. I am thinking, oh thank god an actual case! I have been so sick of this small-time taking care of people’s domestic troubles crap. Anyhow, we went into this flat that had clearly been on fire. The firefighters were still there and they tell us to go to the apartment on the fifth floor. When we get there, this old man is nailing boards to a door and says, You all can go away, everything is fine, I was just making toast. Come to find out, this old man covered his wife in kerosene and lit her on fire. I was thinking this was some kind of fucked up initiation that Madeye Moody and Kingesly set up to screw with me. So I asked the old man if he set the place on fire to keep the violent toast in. This old man, who looks adorable enough to be my grandpa, says that he has been putting up with her yapping for 42 fucking years and by god, TODAY WAS THE DAY. Kinglsey and Moody break into the room and the wife was barbecued and not in a fun way. I won’t be eating the crispy chicken from the Chinese place around the corner anytime soon.” 

Both Sirius and Remus looked totally stunned by the words that had left your mouth. Sirius started laughing hard before managing to ask what the argument was about.

“Black socks...on the bed. I signed up to fight dark wizards and not listen to domestic squabbles. I have enough of those of my own. Speaking of which...where is Regulus?” 

As if on cue, Marlene stepped into the room with a smile on her face. 

“Regulus is killing your little friend.”

You quickly got up and ran into the other room where Regulus stood with his wand out. Michael, meanwhile, was floating upside down in midair demanding for Regulus to put him down. 

“What are you going to do, you twat? There isn’t anything that you can do to me that I can’t do back to you a million times worse.” 

“Regulus Black put him down...right now.” 

Regulus gave you that sweet jealous smile before letting Michael fall to the floor with a loud crash. 

“Sorry about that.”

Regulus commented sounding less than honest. You glanced over at Michael to make sure that your coworker wasn’t dead before turning your attention back to your boyfriend. 

“What’s happening?” 

“He pissed me off enough and he’s getting what’s coming to him.” 

You sighed, this was getting out of control. 

“Regulus?”

You said his name again. Regulus sighed. He hated sitting here talking about his feelings in front of everyone. 

“He said that we were useless together...that I would get you killed...I saw red and now look at him...he looks like that Humpty Dumpty character from the muggle kids nursery rhyme that broke his face.”

“That would be his head…”

You clarified. Regulus rolled his eyes. 

“Whatever. “

You held out your hand to Regulus. He didn’t hesitate in wrapping his hand around yours. 

“Come on love let's go calm down. I’ve had a long day.”

Regulus knew that he meant that you weren’t too pissed at him. It looked like everyone was about to win that night. Regulus was about to get laid and Michael got to live another day. 

As the two of you left the room, Regulus looked backward and flipped Michael off as Remus moved to help him off of the ground. Michael gave Regulus a cold glare that clearly said…

“It's on!”


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Regulus sat watching some stupid kid’s show with Sirius and baby Harry. After wondering how the hell this would benefit the child, Regulus finally turned to his brother. 

“Why would any child enjoy this? Better yet, why are you enjoying this?” 

Sirius gave his brother an annoyed expression before covering Harry’s ears. 

“He loves Sesame Street so bugger off if you don't have anything nice to say. This is a lot better than our method of being taught letters.”

Regulus had to agree with that one. A fuzzy red monster talking about the letter B was a lot more pleasant than Walburga beating you over the head for not realizing what the letter was and the sound that it made. 

“I suppose you’re right there.” 

Regulus commented as Michael stepped into the room. His eyes immediately went to Regulus. After the previous day's incident of being hung upside down and having the ever-loving crap embarrassed out of him; Michael decided that it was time to start looking for a place of his own. He would try to win you over in a safer environment...at work. Regulus Black wouldn’t be hovering over you like some psycho child whose blankie was in the wash. 

_Maybe I should keep playing nice with him? If Regulus keeps being the ass and I am the nice guy, Y/n will eventually see it._

Michael sat down opposite of Regulus. He was relieved when the younger man didn’t automatically look at him. 

“What are you all watching?”

Michael finally asked. Regulus’ eyes narrowed on the TV before speaking sarcastically. 

“Visitor from another planet.” 

Michael rolled his eyes as Regulus smirked at his clever response. 

“Look, we got off on the wrong foot. I’m not a bad person once that you get to know me.” 

Regulus finally turned in his direction. 

“I don’t want to get to know you. I also don’t like you. You have two things working against you in my book. Now hush, the kid over here is trying to learn about the fucking letter B. Your talking is making things difficult.” 

Regulus knew that Michael would start talking. There was no way the twat of a man wouldn’t have to have the last word. 

“You really have a bad attitude.” 

Michael finally commented. Regulus grinned as Sirius turned his attention away from the TV. He was clearly wanting to know if he needed to be prepared to yank Regulus off of the other man. 

Regulus, meanwhile, didn’t appear to be offended or bothered by Michael’s comment. He acted as if this was a comment that had been made in his direction multiple times. Regulus knew that if he reacted too violently, you would get angry at him. The last thing that he wanted was to deal with a pissed-off girlfriend or have the “love” supply cut off. If he wanted to keep the relationship going in the “repaired” fashion, killing Michael was probably a bad thing to do. (It didn’t matter how badly Regulus wanted to do it.)

“Yeah, I know...real character flaw.” 

Michael felt his own temper begin to rise. 

“You need to go to IKEA and assemble yourself. I honestly don’t get how Y/n likes you so much. You probably beat her in private.” 

Those last six words were enough to make Regulus forget everything about being the “nice guy.” His temper went from subtly annoyed to enraged in 2.3 seconds. How dare Michael make some assumptions like that? Regulus never laid an unloving hand on you. When the two of you did “play rough” it was with total crystal god damn clear consent. 

“That’s it! Sirius, hire a hearse and pick out a plot.” 

Regulus snapped before getting on his feet and going after Michael. If you hadn’t walked into the room things would have gone very badly for Michael. You groaned seeing the enraged expression on Regulus’ face and Michael looking like he was ready to shit his pants. This was quickly becoming a common sight in the house. Something told you that Michael wasn’t as innocent as he was “claiming” to be. It took a lot to get Regulus fighting mad and over the last bit you had seen Regulus ready to kill more than at any point in your past. 

“Regulus, no.” 

Regulus stopped the moment that he heard your voice. His eyes narrowed on Michael. 

“You didn’t hear what he said.” 

Sirius nodded. 

“Regulus is right, Y/n. Michael is out of line.”

You turned your attention back to Michael who was looking at you apologetically. The man seemed to get himself into tight spots more than anyone you knew. That was really saying something considering James Potter was your older brother. 

“Michael, go outside. We need to leave for work anyway. There is a case that we were assigned. Wait for me out there.” 

Michael didn’t wait to be told twice. He stood up and walked out without saying a word in Regulus’ direction. It would be easy to apologize but that wasn’t Michael’s style. 

You waited until Michael was outside before turning back to Regulus. 

“Reggie, please...whatever he said….it probably isn’t.”

Regulus was trembling with rage. If he had been man enough to tell his parents to fuck off; this situation wouldn’t be happening. Michael would be back in America making some other dude’s life hell.

“You didn’t hear him.”

Regulus repeated. You took a breath hoping to smooth whatever it was over. With you leaving for work, you didn’t have the time to calm Regulus down properly. It would probably be late that night before you were able to talk things through properly. Maybe the knowledge that Michael would soon be moving out would give Regulus something to look forward to. The less that the two men saw of each other...the better. 

“Regulus, we’ll talk about it later and I’ll handle it. I have to go to work.”

Regulus crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Of course, you are going to go off with him.” 

You turned your attention to Sirius. He sat looking between the two of you with Harry. This was the last thing that your nephew needed to be hearing. 

“Sirius, will you please take Harry out of here?”

Sirius nodded. 

“Good idea. I don’t need to be hearing all of this.” 

You waited until Sirius was out of the room before turning back to your sour-looking boyfriend. 

“Regulus, I have to work with Michael. I know that you don’t like it but it's just work.”

Regulus rolled his eyes and turned to leave the room. You didn’t deserve him taking his temper out on you. Regulus knew that he would have enough time to calm down. There would be enough time for him to come up with an actual argument as to why he should be allowed to beat the shit out of Michael. 

“What about my kiss?”

You asked. It didn’t matter if the two of you were in a fight or not. You didn’t want to leave without kissing Regulus. Maybe it played into your fear of this being the last time that the two of you would see each other? You could only envision the last fight before you had run off to the states. You didn’t kiss Regulus goodbye when he was pleading with you to understand why he was doing what had to be done. He begged you to kiss him one last time...give him some happy memory to hang onto in the dark times ahead. This was something that you regretted.

Regulus didn’t stop as he walked out of the room. 

“Come and get it.”

He said coldly before disappearing. With a sigh, you turned and walked from the room without another word. Going after Regulus would be stupid in itself. When he was in a mood like this it was best to let him calm down. If you were lucky, you could get him to talk to you rationally later. 

(1 hour later) 

You sat across from Michael in a small cafe that reminded you of The Waffle House in America. Michael hadn’t said more than 5 words since leaving Grimmauld Place. He sat across from you stirring his cup of coffee with a faint expression of distaste on his face. 

“Are you going to talk to me about what happened this morning?” 

Michael finally looked up. 

“I think that I am going to be going apartment hunting this weekend before your boyfriend and I kill each other.” 

You put your cup of tea down before considering your words.

“Michael, the two of you seem to love antagonizing each other. If the two of you would just cool it and stop this, whose dick is bigger contest.” 

Michael looked up from his coffee. He wanted to go on a tangent about how much he missed his cup of coffee from the little cafe around the corner from his old home. He decided not to because this would give you the best opportunity to make a comment about how he should have never come to the UK in the first place. He was chasing after something that he obviously couldn’t have. Apparently, his relationship with you wasn’t nearly as special as he thought that it was.

“Why him, Y/n?”

You frowned. 

“Pardon?”

Michael rolled his eyes. 

“Why Regulus? What is so good about him? I mean he’s always moody. What does he do for kicks? Sacrifice an innocent chicken to satan?” 

You put your tea down with a scoff. Regulus would probably find that comment amusing as hell. 

“Look, the Black family have never been accepting of strangers. Regulus is only being true to the way that he was raised.” 

Michael didn’t reply for a moment. He gazed out the window at the people passing on the streets before turning his attention back to you. 

“You didn’t answer my question.” 

“Which?”

“Regulus. Why Regulus? Why not me?”

You pressed your lips together as you considered your words. Nothing that you would be able to provide Michael would probably give him the answer that he wanted. 

“Why not Regulus? I have loved him for years. I’m sorry, Michael but he is my first boyfriend…”

Michael held a hand up before interrupting. 

“I know what you are about to say so don’t say it. The first boyfriend is always special.” 

You nodded, beginning to feel a tad annoyed. 

“Yes, he is. Regulus has always been special to me. I risked so much by being with him.”

“Too bad he couldn’t be man enough to stand up to his hoity-toity parents...if he is so special then he would have been able to do it. Have you told your little lover boy that we had sex before? I bet Regulus will just love that?”

Michael wasn’t shocked when you reached down into your bag for your money. You had enough. He pushed the ultimate button that would always make you run from him...that night. 

“Michael, I have told you a million times. We were drunk that night and it shouldn’t have happened. I’m sure that Regulus has been with some other women in the time that we were broken up and you know what...I don’t care! He and I are going to be happy again...you might as well accept it.”

You threw your money for your tea down on the table before getting up and storming out of the diner. If you stayed, there was a very real possibility that you may injure your coworker. The last thing that you really wanted to deal with at the moment was getting into trouble at work.

Regulus looked surprised when you walked back through the front door of Grimmauld Place. 

“Home so soon? Where’s Michael? Please tell me that he got lost.” 

You threw your bag down (a bit over dramatically) before stomping to the kitchen to look for something to drink. 

“So...was it tequila day down at the ministry and if so who pissed you off? Any time you drink tequila you get…”

“It was Michael, not tequila. The stupid ignorant little prick.”

Regulus closed the kitchen door before turning to face you again. 

“Thank Merlin, you are starting to see things my way. Are you going to tell me what happened?”

You were silent for a moment before you spilled everything. 

“I slept with him, Regulus. Not today but over a year ago...I got drunk and that is how it happened. It didn’t mean anything. I did it to piss you off in my mind. The twat thinks that I am going to choose him over you and it's not going to happen.” 

Regulus was silent as the grave. His eyes were locked on you as he took everything in. 

“Ew! He touched you?! Now I really want to kill him. Oh boy...and I just thought that I didn’t like him before...now...he better not run into me in a dark hallway.” 

You put a hand over your face. 

“Regulus, you’ve come inside me enough to claim over the past few weeks to compare to anything that he did.” 

Regulus’ annoyed expression turned to a small smirk. You knew that comment would make him smile. 

“Well, we have been screwing like bunnies every day. Speaking of which…get your ass upstairs little girl.”

Regulus raised an eyebrow when you didn’t move as quickly as he would have liked. 

“Do I need to repeat myself?” 

You waited for a second longer before turning and running up to Regulus’ bedroom. He needed this as much as you did. There would be no way that you would tell him no right now. Having Regulus inside of you, reclaiming what was his, was what you needed to get the mental visions of your horrible night with Michael out of your mind. 

Regulus took a bit longer to come upstairs. At first, you were wondering if he decided not to come after you. What if this was your punishment? He was going to leave you upstairs wet as hell for him while he busied himself with something else. 

When the bedroom door closed, you spun around in relief. Regulus locked the door before turning to face you. 

“Come here.” 

You didn't need to be told twice. You were wrapping your arms around his shoulders without any need for further instruction. The kiss was soft at first but quickly became fiery. These were the kisses that the two of you shared in secret corners of Hogwarts castle when there wasn’t enough time for sex. 

_Tonight there was plenty of time for sex. If Michael comes home, I hope he hears Regulus fucking me senseless._

You thought gleefully while Regulus sucked at your bottom lip into his mouth. His left hand had slipped down to your bottom to knead the soft flesh of your ass. He pulled the fabric of your skirt up to be able to stroke a hand over your soft flesh. 

“You lost your panties quickly.” 

Regulus commented as he broke the kiss. He smiled at you red your cheeks were already. That was one thing that Regulus would never tire of seeing. Your pretty face was red as a tomato the first time that he kissed you in fifth year. Regulus was thrilled when that never changed. After every long kiss, you were red. 

“I didn’t want to waste time.” 

You replied before reaching out to unbutton Regulus’ shirt. The quicker the clothing was gone the better. At the moment, you wanted nothing more than to have Regulus balls deep inside of you. 

Regulus eased his hand around to your front and stroked a finger down the length of your slit. 

“I want to kiss you here first.” 

“But I want you inside of me.” 

You protested. Normally talking back would earn yourself a red bottom. Tonight, however, you had the feeling that Regulus wanted to leave you a quivering well fucked mess. He wanted to remind you just who you belonged to. 

“We don’t always get what we want, now do we?”

Regulus commented in a mocking tone.

“Now be a good love and get the rest of the clothes off. Lay on the bed and spread those pretty little legs.” 

You had barely gotten your skirt, blouse, and bra off when Regulus decided that you weren’t moving fast enough. He walked behind you and shoved you onto the bed. You quickly scrambled to face your lover as he sank down to his knees. Regulus quickly pulled you closer by your ankles. 

“That’s better.”

He commented before placing a kiss on the top of your mound through your lace panties. You swallowed as Regulus gently tugged the dainty fabric down your thighs. This was another way that Regulus had changed. As a teenager, he would have just tugged them until they snapped. You still found it hilarious when you thought of how your poor mother was baffled by your requests to send new underwear to school every other week. Poor Euphemia had no idea that each new pair of knickers that she sent was being torn to literally shreds. 

“I rather like these.” 

Regulus said as he threw the panties over his shoulder. 

“I have black ones.” 

You replied. Regulus chuckled. His grey eyes had not left your wet clit.

“I’ll have to see those on you very soon.” 

You nearly came the moment that Regulus’ tongue made contact with your body. The minimal teasing combined with the desperate need to have some kind of physical contact was leaving you dying for Regulus’ touch. 

His tongue continued to make soft little circles as his grey eyes rolled back up to your face. From his place between your legs, Regulus internally smiled as you pressed your head back into the pillow and moaned his name over and over. 

_Bet that weasel Michael could never make her fall apart like this_. 

Regulus thought with a satisfied smile when you bucked your hips.

“Easy.”

Regulus murmured as he used his right hand to gently push your body back down on the bed. His eyes closed as he moved to switch between licking and sucking your clit into his mouth. 

“Regulus, god damn it.” 

You whined. Regulus gently swatted your thigh. 

“Language, sweetheart. Damn it, I could eat you all night...but I’m not going to. I want what’s mine. You’ve always been mine and you will always be mine.” 

Regulus sounded a bit more cocky than normal as he stood up to take his trousers off. You expected him to quickly take his place on top of you but he didn’t. Instead, Regulus walked to the settee by the window. 

“Come ride me like you mean in.” 

Regulus sat down and put his arms behind his head. For a moment, you could only sit there and stare at him with an open mouth. No longer was he the shy quiet boy that took your virginity that night on the astronomy tower. Now he was the man that left you a trembling wet mess and knew how to make you come with barely a touch. 

“Come here, darling.”

Regulus said again. His tone was still soft...soft and intoxicating. He was just waiting for the perfect opportunity to make you come. Merlin, he was a devious little daring that knew how to get exactly what he wanted from you (and you would gladly give it.)

You were on your feet, not needing any more encouragement. 

“That's a good girl.”

Regulus commented as you placed a leg on each of his sides. 

“Best to just take it as a bandage, no?”

Regulus said as he eagerly looked forward to the moment that he was snuggly secure inside of you. He would be happy if you would just sit there on top of him keeping his cock warm. He wouldn’t last long that way. Each time that your pussy would constrict a little more; Regulus would be that much closer to coming. He wanted nothing more than to come inside of you.

 _Have her little pussy so damn full that she won’t forget who she belongs to_

Regulus thought with a smile as you quickly took him from tip to base. Both of you gasped at the immediate pressure. You from being full and Regulus from your pussy squeezing him tightly. 

He gave you a few moments before gently rocking his hips once. 

“I want you to ride me like you mean it.” 

That was all of the encouragement that you needed. The first few rocks of your hips were enough to set up a steady pace that quickly became sloppy. Regulus reached down and wrapped his hands around your hips in the hope to keep you on top of him. It would be easy to just pin you down and fuck you senseless but this position seemed a bit more romantic. Regulus wanted to keep you looking into his eyes. Again, you weren’t about to forget whose lover you were. 

With each movement of your own hips, Regulus filled and stretched you. One hand had moved from your hip to the small of your back keeping you in this deep daydream of a position. You watched as he took his bottom lip between his teeth. With one thrust, you nearly came. 

“Reggie, keep going...right there.” 

You could barely formulate words. Regulus laughed. 

“Have I found your spot, baby? I think I have.” 

You nodded feebly as Regulus adjusted his hips enough to slam his cock right into your g-spot. Seeing stars, you felt the damn beginning to break. Regulus wrapped both hands around your waist and slammed your body back down fully on his length. 

“Perfection.” 

Regulus grunted as your orgasm tore through you. You were so lost in the intense feelings going through you that you were unaware of Regulus laying you on your back. It wasn’t until his cock shoved back into you did you realize the position has changed. Regulus set a steady hammering pace back to fuck you through your orgasm. 

“I’m going to come so hard. You’ve been such a good little tease. You always make me so happy.” 

Regulus whispered as he pressed a kiss to your forehead. You weren’t able to formulate words as he thrust into a few more times. When you felt his hot come fill you, you were still unable to get another word out. 

It wasn’t until Regulus pulled out and lay down beside you were you able to think straight. He pulled the soft throw from the back of the couch over your nude bodies. 

“So, am I better?”

Regulus asked with a cheeky smile. It took you a minute to fully grasp his question. Had you not been feeling so lazy and thoroughly fucked, you would have smacked him. Tonight, all that you could do was offer a small giggle. 

“Duh. Without question.”


End file.
